


两次早晨

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	两次早晨

他的一天必须从马佳艹他开始，手指舌头阴茎，无论什么，他早上必须让马佳把自己的女穴玩弄的松软多水开始。  
有的时候马佳出差，他就只能一边跟马佳视频一边用按摩棒代替爸爸的阴茎去艹自己。  
龚子棋跟他求婚后，他终于又多了一根阴茎去艹自己的女穴，可他的早上，还是想从马佳开始。  
所以他用串珠把自己已经夹满丈夫精液的女穴塞好，一大早上爬起来打开马佳的门。  
马佳还在睡着，他敞开腿跪坐在马佳身上，缓慢轻柔的拉过他的手去摸自己因为含着串珠有点突出来的穴肉，穴肉吞吃串珠已经很困难，所以哪怕他拿着马佳的手包上自己的穴也只能小幅度的蠕动开合，他一边磨蹭着爸爸的手掌一边掐着自己的阴蒂把身子里的痒全都唤醒，然后他有点急躁的拉扯出串珠，精液顺着穴道滑在马佳手上，他刚要弯下腰舔干净，那只手就用两只手指勾着他穴肉往里，他瞬间被按倒在床上，马佳拍了下他屁股“夹紧。”蔡程昱立马夹紧穴肉，把马佳的两根手指往里吸。“爸爸。”他眨着眼睛看马佳鼓胀的肌肉和晨勃的阴茎，他抱着自己的腿抬起来“爸爸，女穴想吃爸爸的精液。”马佳抽出手指把手上那点精液都递到他嘴边，看他伸着舌头猫一样舔干净“我看子棋喂得你挺饱啊，还有地方吃爸爸的精吗？”  
他咬着马佳手指含含糊糊的说他可以把老公的精都吃了然后爸爸再射进来。  
“那程昱得一样一样来，”马佳揉了两下他的后穴插进去享受被调教充分的穴肉按摩阴茎“来，先把你老公的东西抠出来，然后慢点吃，爸爸想仔细看看。”  
他夹着爸爸的阴茎吃着爸爸的手指，整个人乖顺在他身下“爸爸录像好吗？”马佳骂了他一句小婊子，从床头把录像机拿过来“吃吧，吃的好看点，一会给你老公看看。”  
龚子棋早餐的时候就看到了那个视频，蔡程昱吃着昨天他辛辛苦苦射进去的精还让爸爸把他子宫艹坏，下面的阴蒂和穴口都被人艹的红肿，等马佳射进去还撅着屁股让爸爸掰开他的穴随便玩，说自己会把精含的特别深不会漏出去。  
他把蔡程昱抱到餐桌上，看他仍然红肿的穴，挑了根银制的汤勺塞进去“挖出来，你今天只能含着我的精。”  
END

 

他的生日宴是从口交开始，马佳跪在地上仰着脸舔着他的女穴帮他口交，他觉得自己近乎于是坐在他脸上夹着他的头在呻吟，要不是马佳还握着他的屁股，他真的怀疑自己已经坐在他脸上。  
他揪着马佳的头发不由自主的耸动，最后夹着他的舌头射出来，穴里的水流了马佳一下巴，他红了脸，却还是勾着马佳脖子上的项圈让他站起来“艹我，把我艹到高潮再射进来。”他刚刚经历了一天中的第一次高潮，这滋味着他的第二次高潮需要很长时间，可是马佳立刻站起来回答是的，我的主人。  
他跪坐在床上被马佳艹着，他不应期很长，是因为星元更喜欢在他不应期的时候玩弄他而形成的，所以马佳需要在他身体里抽插的很用力才可以更快的唤醒他。  
龚子棋进来的时候蔡程昱的欲望已经开始苏醒，马佳憋红了脸把自己狠狠的顶在他宫颈口撞击，他的阴茎长时间的被他不应期抽搐的肉壁挤压的濒临射精，现在正像捏面团一样捏着他的屁股往里打，是的，他用力的就像挥舞着阴茎打在他的宫口上一般，他看到龚子棋进来决定放过马佳一马，让龚子棋代替马佳去把他艹到高潮，可他还是要马佳射进他的穴内。  
龚子棋从马佳手里接过他，一手卡着他的腰，一手拍打着他丰腴的屁股和大腿去艹他，他感觉到宫颈口变得越发温暖潮湿，就让龚子棋掐掐他的乳尖再射出来，马佳利落的捅进他的穴抵着宫口射精，龚子棋硬着阴茎，蔡程昱吮吸了下觉得味道还行就让他射到自己嘴里。他选了个粉红色的跳蛋让马佳塞进去，然后转过身亲昵的用脸蹭蹭马佳的东西再伸着舌头舔干净“爸爸。”他眨着眼睛像恶作剧成功了一样，马佳刮了下他的鼻子把他嘴角没吃的干净的精液吻走送到他嘴里。  
END


End file.
